Wikia Catastrophe
The Wikia Catastrophe is a fateful event in which various villains, Nightmare, a freak named Virus, and the makers of www.power4u.com perform a daring attempt that no character or item should EVER do: stage an attack on the very thing that keeps them alive: the Holy Wikia. It is the final event in the For Great Justice series. The event Prologue: It was a dark and stormy night....... It was a dark and stormy night. Ternville had once again spiraled into a major thunderstorm, and this was creating trouble for Mayor McFlapp as he attempted to type on his Organ. "Gah, why did I allow this blinkin' storm to bally happen in the first place?" the tern shook himself to stay awake. ".....did I even allow it? ......." The Mayor continued to peck and play on the Organ, ritualistically performing his designated tasks. It was late at night, and the Mayor had been working non-stop, attempting to keep up with the sudden increase of performed by a certain penguin and an infamous mushroom. He was exhausted and needed to roost for the night; the poor tern could barely hold his head up. Elsewhere, Director Benny, also weathering the storm, was at his laptop. Two large buttons connected by USB cables sat to the left and right of his PC. The green button marked Approved, and the red button marked Rejected. The poor puffle was also tired out his wits, and he glanced at the screen, half-asleep. The poor puffle was tired out of his wits and-'' APPROVED Benny had approved the sentence before it had finished. APPROVED APPROVED APPROVED APPROVED Benny could barely focus. He yawned widely, as puffles do. "Ooh..... why did they have to edit all of that Media Wiki?" Unknown to him, other Masters were facing the same problem. Poor Illustrator Keith failed to color the most recent addition to the site, Virus. When the penguin manifests itself, it'll be perpetually grayscale. DJ X dozed at his audio console finally falling completely asleep his head resting upon an old vinyl record that hadn't been played in over fifty years Obviously, everyone was exhausted, since Benny failed to reject the above wretched grammar covered in poorly done interface and tags. DJ X was asleep as such. Author Billybob, long asleep, was slumped over his Sacred Typewriter. He couldn't have seen the shady figure slip in with a black sheet of paper baring crudely done white crayon. A sinister voice was heard in the quiet room. Only the occasional clap of thunder emitted any other noise. Carefully lifting Billybob's flipper and moving his body off of the Typewriter, the silhouette (who had stolen Director Black paint from Keith) unrolled the current paper and inserted his. Rolling the spool back, the black paper was now in the typewriter, awaiting the Mayor and Benny's appraisal. Benny, so tired that he looked like any yellow puffle in an igloo, barely noticed the new text on his screen. '' Let a new tale begin, one of epic proportions. On this day, and in the coming era, it is assured that the Holy Wikia will fall. Virus and www.power4u.com will make sure of it. '' APPROVED Thunder clapped and the sky flashed pink for a split second, and distant evil laughter could be heard the second the green button was hit. The item came to the Organ next. Mayor McFlapp, also half-asleep, still knew something about that text was just NOT RIGHT." "Wait, that's just not bally righ------------------------------- ''zzzzzzzzzzzzzz............" The mayor fell asleep. As he fell, his beak hit the 67th key on the second keyboard, one of the many Approve Keys on the instrument. The entire room shook and the organ started making snapping and cracking sounds from within. The woodwork and the steel pipes vibrated like mad, and the foot pedals locked and ceased to work. The organ shook and rocked, then it began to play, on its own, a terrible piano mess that hardly resembled real music. Then, of all things, the organ CRACKED, and four of its hundreds of pipes fell off its fasteners. The wooden sound emitters within shattered, and one by one, the pipes of this mighty console fell silent. All but one of the computer monitors went out, and the lights of the office shattered, plunging the room into darkness. Mayor McFlapp, now wide awake was running about, his top hat on the floor, as he brought in several professional instrument repair-penguins to save the dying organ. They worked frantically, using all of the duct tape, wiring, nails and parts they could muster, trying to hold the now falling universe in order. The sky outside turned orange, then blue, then red, grey, magenta, and soon began cycling through the entire color spectrum. Everyone but the Masters became frozen in suspended animation. Cracks opened up in the ground as the organ lost more of its musical capacity. The pipes fell once more, and the keyboard began to buckle. Then, the interior wind blowing section shattered and the instrument fell silent. Mayor McFlapp, who had managed to save the universe with an old fife used to narrate by his great-great-great-great grandfather back in the High Penguin Confederacy, now stood alone in the darkness. Unlike his ancestor, the Mayor couldn't figure out how to elaborately play the Narrator's Fife without lips, teeth, or an extendable tongue, so he blew into the item and played the same high-pitched A-minor chord over and over. This A-minor chord managed to keep him alive, and Antarctica in existence, but every living thing was turned to stone, a doomsday backup procedure implemented by the Mayor's father. The Mayor, playing the Fife, walked out of his office and glanced around. Every living thing was stone. All of the buildings were solid white with black outlines, and green fog lay on the floor. The Organ had broken. Mayor McFlapp knew of one item that could restore the organ and the Natural Order, and that was the Antics' Rollback Grenade that Looks Like a Globius Cruciger but Isn't. Quickly running through the walls (reality had been shattered), he found himself in the Penghis Khan's royal palace. He saw a statue of Penghis Khan frozen at the last thing he was doing in life, holding all of the Royal Pengolian Jewels of Extreme Shininess. Using one wing to hold the Fife, his beak to play the note, and a talon to grab the grenade, he ran back to the shattered organ and threw the Grenade at it. TTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!! The organ realigned itself and was restored to perfect condition. It was rollbacked to the day before. However, since he still approved the message, it was going to happen. He read it and called in the other Masters of the Universe, who all gaped at the text. "This is bad." Benny commented. "No, it's extra-wretched." Ned and Natalie stated simultaneously. "NO, IT'S A BALLY CATASTROPHE!!" Everyone screamed. Meanwhile, the same voice started laughing maniacally from afar. "Phase one... complete." it muttered. Lightning forked through the sky and the thunder rumbled once more as all of the Masters, now horribly frightened beyond reason, climbed into their beds, chambers, or nests and tried to fall asleep. Subchapter 1.5: Errors Amuck! Elsewhere in the Wikia, other universes were being hijacked as well. Redwall Land Note: The characters, locations, items, events, etc. of Redwall solely belong to Brian Jacques, not the or Wikia, Inc. The Ghost of Martin the Warrior, Supreme Director of the Redwall Universe, floated wearily through the corridors of his universe's Bureau of Fiction -- a secret cave under Redwall Abbey. Uncannily, his universe had just experienced a similar event, and now the ghost was tootling a sad ditty on a primitive reed flute -- the one that his long-dead friend, Gonff the Mousethief, had used to own and play. However, Martin, unlike Mayor McFlapp, could play the flute with ease, and as he did so, all the stone figures across Mossflower and the lands beyond turned back into living, breathing, sleeping forms. The ghost played a few final notes and watched as the large parchment in front of him un-tore, a nearby ink vial un-shattered, a quill pen un-twisted, and a large, wooden sealing device with an ornate "M" carved into it un-broke. As Martin floated out of the room and turned a corner in the long winding corridor, he nearly phased through another ghost: Patrol-General-turned-Narrator Dorothea Duckfontein Dillworthy, otherwise known as Dotti. The ghost of the hare had just woken up from a nap, and as Martin nodded to her, she knew what had happened. The mouse and the hare specters floated on through the corridor, passing several rooms filled to the ceiling with parchments and scrolls. As they glided through the underground hallway, the sound of thunder echoed from above. Martin spoke, breaking the silence. "I don't know about you, mate, but I sense great evil in Mossflower tonight," whispered the ghost. "Great evil, y'say? Can't bally sense a thing, wot wot, after all this bloomin' dyin' and Dark Forest nonsense, eh wot!" Dotti's ghost replied. "I don't like it. I think it's about time a new Abbey Champion was selected," said Martin, as his ghost began to fade away into the land of dreams, where he would search for a worthy creature to lead the Abbey in defending good against-- "Whoa, whoa there, sah!" cried Dotti. Martin's ghost immediately stopped fading to listen. "Ol' Mister Jacques hasn't even begun writin' a new flippin' story, yet, wot wot! We have to wait for him before we do anything to counter this evil!" "Well, I'm pretty sure this is new evil isn't that Sable Quean who's supposed to steal all the Dibbuns..." Martin mumbled as he checked a fresh, new manuscript lying on his Approval table. "I suppose we'll have to wait for it... though I sense we're not the only ones being affected here." "Oh, I'd bally agree on you with that, sah," said Dotti as she looked around the corridor as if someone were watching them. "I can sense it too, doncha know!" Unknown to the two ghost Masters, someone was watching them. The dark, silent form siniggered, then vanished into the night. ---- Sonic Realm Note: The characters, locations, items, events, etc. of Sonic the Hedgehog solely belong to Sega of America™, not the or Wikia, Inc. As the storm left Mossflower and the Redwall Universe, it teleported across a meta-fictional rift and into Sonic Land... "Oh my gosh!" said Sonic as he saw the storm. "SONIC!" screamed Sonic's sidekick, Tails. "IT'S STORMING! AND I'M AFRAID OF THUNDER!" All of a sudden, a small CD popped out of nowhere and fell on the ground. Sonic picked it up and inserted it into his personal portable CD player. The CD was an audio message from another universe. "Help! S.O.S!" cried an unmistakable voice. It was Tails6000 of the Club Penguin Fanon Universe. "Rogue super penguins, they're trying to take over all of Wikia! They're headed for your universe! Look ou--" Static. Thunder rumbled from above as a bolt of lightning flashed trough a cloud. Before Tails could say anything, Sonic sped to Dr. Eggman's house, dropped the CD player and CD on the doorstep, and knocked loudly on the door. He then sped away as Dr. Eggman opened the door. The evil doctor looked around before he saw the CD player and pressed the "play" button. Sonic and Tails were standing on the path, looking at the receding storm, when they got a holographic message from Dr. Eggman. "Well, Sonic," began Eggman, "you are my ultimate nemesis and the only thing stopping me from world conquest... but I can't take over the world if these rogue super penguins will destroy it! So, consider me temporarily on your side! Remember, though, it's TEMPORARILY." With that, the message ended. They had allied. ---- !@$#@#@$#!#$!@ (Unclyclopedia Cesspool) "I love $#%#@$q@# blackmailing this $#%#!@!@@#@@#@# guy. He !@#@%$!#$@ is so ^*%&$^( sensitive." said a user on Uncyclopedia. "Speaking oF !@#$%$#%~3 blackmailing, it seems as if the ^&^*!!$ sky is mailing black to us." said another user. "THATS NOT POSSIBLE, YOU )(&()^($&*%$*%^%#e &&&7 )(&()*^*(^%*(&%$^&#@&%@&%@! You are always so !@#$*%$%^&- The !##%#@t# storm shot $#%$%&@&!!#@ lightning at him. "See, I told (&*^%*(%$&# you!" The #%@$!@#!%%#^%$$#$# user took a few %%$#%## steps forward and %%%&#!)^ faced all the other ^%^#%$@$@ users of the %&$#%#@%$@!@!## wiki. "WHO !#@$#@#$@#@! WANTS TO SAVE ^%$^#^%#%$^&@ WIKIA?" he said to the #$@u^e&*$e&%$& users. #Q#$!%$% silence. No one !@$#!%$#!@ responded. "We'll let the other %$@%$$!$#@ do it Y%#%@%$# for us." Everyone thought that was a ^$@%$#!$#@ great ##$#!@#$%$ idea, so they went their %@$#!$#@!@ seperate ways and continued to be $^%$@%$#@$#@! filthy. ---- iCarly™ World NOTE: ICarly™ is a registered subsidiary of Viacom, Inc., and is in no way property of Wikia or the . ICarly world lacks any Masters. "Hi, I'm Carly!" a young female human stated. "-and I'm Sam!" another human chimed in. "AND THIS IS ICARLY!" they both shouted. "The only webshow that is guarenteed cholestorol free and completely lacking in porkchops!" "Cause I ate 'em all!" Sam smiled and held up the bones which once bore porkchops. "Today, we're bringing back an old favorite... tell them what it is, Sam." "MESSIN' WITH LUBERT!" Freddie, the group's technical producer, pressed a button on the camera and the screen swapped to Lubert, their sinister, boil-bearing apartment overseer. The phone rang and Lubert answered it. "WHAT?! WHO IS THIS?!" Carly giggled and impersonated a foreign accent. "I am a representative of Hamtastic Bacon Corp., calling you to thank you for your order of twenty pounds of bacon." "WHAT, I DIDN'T ORDER ANY BACON!" "Yes you did, twenty pounds, got your signature right here." "I DIDN'T ORDER ANY BACON! GAH!" "Your bacon will be sent soon." Lubert screamed loudly over the phone. Sam picked up a nearby air-horn and activated it. The sheer blast of it caused Lubert to scream in anger. "Okay, now, for our next segment, we'll have Gibby take his shirt off and-" KKKKSSSHHHCCCCWWWWWWW.......................... *static* Freddie glanced at his computer. "ICarly has somehow gone offline..." "WELL FIX IT, FRED-WEIRD." Sam interjected. "I can't, there's just this picture of a giant organ on the screen." "Oh, is it a pancreas?! My mom had a part of that removed last year." "No, it's the musical instrument." Freddie responded, rather disgusted at Sam's comment. Carly, wishing to stop an argument from occuring, tried offering advice to Freddie. "Did you try-" Suddenly, a massive earthquake rocked the apartment. The lights flashed orange, green, and purple, while the Random Dancing theme played. As soon as it started, the earthquake stopped. Spencer, Carly's legal gaurdian, ran upstairs, to see if everyone was okay. He was covered in peanut butter, as part of a new art piece he was developing. "Are you all okay?" Everyone nodded. They all felt uneasy about now, as if they were being watched. The power went out right then, and evil laughter could be faintly heard... Un-CP Cesspool Lightning cracked and the sky flashed various colors over the filthy realm. No one took heed, however, since they were too busy swearing and shooting one-another. They were perfectly contempt with their filth and were too evil to save the other worlds. Doctor Who Wiki Note: Doctor Who is property of the BBC, not the CPFW. The Tenth Doctor sat in his TARDIS and typed away at the small computer screen. He was the Author of that universe, and the TARDIS was the Bureau of Fiction. Mickey Smith sat on the metallic, industrial-looking floor and approved the Doctor's sentences on a laptop. Suddenly, a beeping noise issued from a small bundle of blankets in a corner. They rustled, then a penguin poked his head out, holding a PDA. "What's up, Kwiksilver?" asked The Doctor, not looking from his screen. "It's amazing...but I seem to be getting a message from the CPFW universe on my PDA!" cried Kwiksilver. He pressed PLAY. Explorer came up on the screen. Kwiksilver could barely hear him over clouds of static. "Kwik..static..ver! A s...static...'s comin....static your way! Come back to the...static...right now!" The screen descended into static and the message blinked off. Suddenly, the TARDIS shook. The Doctor tumbled out of his seat and Mickey fell onto the TARDIS console. They tumbled around and around. The TARDIS console started to fall apart. Screws, switches, dials and meters all unscrewed themselves and bounced around the interior. Kwiksilver had opened Narration Mode on his PDA and was furiously pressing the Rollback button. Then he succeeded. The Console put itself back together again and the shaking stopped. "Doctor!" cried Kwiksilver, "I've got to get back to the CPFW!" The Doctor jumped to the controls and started the TARDIS up, speeding through the time vortex. See also * Masters of the Universe * Holy Wikia * Virus * * Hippenproxy * For Great Justice Category:Events Category:Stories Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Conspiracy Theories ? Category:Missions